Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 084
The Other Jack is the eighty-fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei and Crow learn through Carly's report that there have been sighting of 2 Phoenix Whirlwinds, and also that there is a fake Jack Atlas running around. They go to the scene of the crime to look for the real Jack.]] Crow finds Jack's card at a rockface on the edge of the beach and, thinking Jack has sunk into the sea, wails in lament (In reality, he is right below them, stuck in some netting the Infinity Trio strung up). However, Yusei gets a call from Carly and finds out that Jack has sprung up again on the highway. And so, as Yusei and the others go to where the action is, they witness Jack´s Turbo Duel against the impostor, all of them riding right behind the duel. The fake Jack apparently tries to get them out of the way by rough play like blowing smoke in Yusei's face and ramming Kazama's Duel Runner. When Jack asks why the impostor is impersonating him, the fake simply answers that Jack's current state is not the true strength of the King. Featured Duels Jack Atlas vs. Enemy Enemy's Turn ---- - Enemy summons "Intercept Archfiend" (ATK: 1400) and places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Jack's Turn ---- - Jack draws "Trust Guardian", and Special Summons "Vice Dragon" (ATK: 1000). - Jack Normal Summons "Trust Guardian" (ATK: 0), and Synchro Summons "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 3000). - Jack attacks "Intercept Archfiend" with "Red Dragon Archfiend", Enemy activates "Intercept Archfiend's" effect inflicting 500 points of damage to Jack (Jack: 3500 Life Points). Jack continues to attack and destroys "Intercept Archfiend" (Enemy: 2400 Life Points). - Jack places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Enemy's Turn ---- - Enemy Special Summons "Vice Dragon" (ATK: 1000), he then Normal summons "Flare Resonator" (ATK: 300). - Enemy then Synchro Summons "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 3000), the effect of "Flare Resonator" activates giving Enemy's "Red Dragon Archfiend" and extra 300 ATK (ATK: 3300). - Enemy attacks Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend" with his own (Jack: 3200 Life Points). Jack activates the effect of "Trust Guardian" reducing the ATK of his "Red Dragon Archfiend" by 400 (ATK: 2600) preventing it from being destroyed. - Enemy places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Jack's Turn ---- - Jack attack Enemy's "Red Dragon Archfiend" with his own, Jack then activates "Assault Spirit" allowing him to discard "Twin-Shield Defender" from his hand to increase the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" by the ATK of the "Twin-Shield Defender" (ATK: 3300). - Jack uses the effect of "Trust Guardian" preventing his "Red Dragon Archfiend" from being destroyed (ATK: 2900)(since both had 3300 ATK). - Jack places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn, the effect of "Assault Spirit" reducing the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 2200). Enemy's Turn ---- - Enemy Normal Summons "Big Piece Golem" (ATK: 2100) and "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" drawing 2 cards and discarding "Small Piece Golem". He then activates "Powerful Rebirth" Special Summoning "Small Piece Golem" from his Graveyard (ATK: 1200). - Enemy activates the effect of "Small Piece Golem" to Special Summon "Medium Piece Golem" from his deck (ATK: 1600). He then sends Jack's "Assault Spirit" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Trap Eater" (ATK: 1900). - Enemy uses his "Trap Eater" and "Small Piece Golem" to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 3000). Enemy then uses the effect of "Magnator Synchron" allowing him to Special Summon it from his hand when a Synchro Summon is performed (ATK: 1000). - Enemy uses "Big Piece Golem" and "Synchron Magnator" to Synchro Summon another "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 3000) he then uses ????? to Tribute his "Medium Piece Golem" and Special Summon the "Red Dragon Archfiend" from his Graveyard (ATK: 3000). - Enemy then attacks Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend" with 2 of his own (Jack: 1200 Life Points), and due to the effect of "Trust Guardian", Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend" loses 800 ATK, 400 ATK from each attack, instead of being destroyed (ATK: 1400). When Enemy's last "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks Jack activates "Ray of Hope" allowing him to halve the battle damage he would receive (Jack: 400 Life Points) (Red Dragon Archfiend: 1000 ATK), he then uses the other effect of "Ray Of Hope" allowing him to Special Summon one level 1 monster from his hand. Jack summons "Dark Bug" (ATK: 100). - Enemy ends his turn. Jack's Turn ---- - Jack draws "Majestic Dragon" and summons "Majestic Dragon" (ATK: 0), he then uses it along with "Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Dark Bug" to Synchro summon "Majestic Demon Dragon" (ATK: 4000). Jack then uses the effect of "Majestic Demon Dragon" negating the effect of one of Enemy's "Red Dragon Archfiend's" and gain ATK equal to the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 7000). - Jack attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend" with "Majestic Demon Dragon" (Enemy: 0 Life Points). - Jack wins. Tenth anniversary tribute The first 15 seconds of this episode features Jaden and his most famous cards (Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Bubbleman, Elemental Hero Wildheart, Winged Kuriboh, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Elemental Hero Clayman, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, and Card Ejector).